The present invention relates generally to molecular medicine and more specifically to compositions and methods for altering molecular interactions involved in regulating programmed cell death.
Normal tissues in the body are formed either by cells that have reached a terminally differentiated state and no longer divide or by cells that die after a period of time and are replaced from a pool of dividing cells. For example, nervous tissue is formed early in development and the cells of the nervous system reach a terminally differentiated state soon after birth. In contrast, the body has a number of self renewing tissues such as skin, gut, bone marrow and sex organs which undergo a balanced flux of cell birth and death. This flux, which results in the production of 50-70 billion cells per day in an average adult and amounting to a mass of cells equivalent to an entire body weight over a years time, is balanced by the regulated eradication of an equivalent number of cells. In self renewing tissues the eradication is maintained, in part, due to the process of programmed cell death, known as apoptosis, in which the cells are genetically “programmed” to die after a certain period of time.
Apoptosis is particularly prominent during the development of an organism, where cells that perform transitory functions are programmed to die after their function no longer is required. In addition, apoptosis can occur in cells that have undergone major genetic alterations, thus providing the organism with a means to rid itself of defective and potentially cancer forming cells. Apoptosis also can be induced due to exposure of an organism to various external stimuli, including, for example, bacterial toxins, ethanol and ultraviolet radiation. Chemotherapeutic agents for treating cancer also are potent inducers of apoptosis.
The regulation of programmed cell death is a complex process involving numerous pathways and, on occasion, defects occur in the regulation of programmed cell death. Given the critical role of this process in maintaining a steady-state number of cells in a tissue or in maintaining the appropriate cells during development of an organism, defects in programmed cell death often are associated with pathologic conditions. It is estimated that either too little or too much cell death is involved in over half of the diseases for which adequate therapies do not currently exist.
Various disease states occur due to aberrant regulation of programmed cell death in an organism. For example, defects that result in a decreased level of apoptosis in a tissue as compared to the normal level required to maintain the steady-state of the tissue can result in an increased number of cells in the tissue. Such a mechanism of increasing cell numbers has been identified in various cancers, where the formation of a tumor occurs not because the cancer cells necessarily are dividing more rapidly than their normal counterparts, but because the cells are not dying at their normal rate.
Thus, a need exists for agents capable of modulating programmed cell death pathways and methods for treating individuals experiencing diseases associated with aberrant regulation of programmed cell death. The present invention satisfies this need and provides additional advantages as well.